The Whole Bottle
by whicker-pen
Summary: A terribly depressing Marauders one shot. Oh also AU no magic.


**AN: Hello guys. Well we all know that this is something different because there's an Authors Note at the beginning. Well, for quite awhile I've wanted to writer an AU bit about the marauders. But of course, being me, I couldn't think of anything good to write about. Then I saw an ad for the new movie coming out soon, 50/50. I thought it would be different to write. Then I thought I'd be totally depressing and write this. So although it's different from my usual style**

**Enjoy**

James Potter was in a tad bit of shock as he walked into the unmarked building that housed what the general public knew as M15. His head was spinning in circles with what he'd just found out as he rode the elevator up to his level, and stepped out.

"You're late." Moody growled from his desk. He had it situated perfectly so that he could see the entire office at once. Alastor Moody was the big man in charge of their department, the fifty-sumat year old was big physically and in title. Running their department, which was the type where you couldn't tell your family what you did in work that day, was a big job.

"I'd scheduled the morning off. Check the board; I'd been at the doctor." James replied to the scarred older man. Moody turned his chair away from James and could be heard grumbling about 'the younger generation'. James started to move away, but hesitated, turning back to Moody. "Sir. I-I'm going to need some time off."

Sirius Black was leaning back in his chair, watching his coworkers bustle around the office. He had a prefect view of Moody from where he sat, which was prefect, because it allowed him to _look_ like he was working whenever the man came near. When he saw James appear in the office, he thought he was in for a show. Sirius knew his best mate had taken the morning off, but he also knew that Moody never checked the calendar.

When James started walking away with little resistance the black haired man was a tad disappointed. He was about to turn and go a bit of work, when he noticed James turned back to Moody. A puzzled expression clouded Sirius's face, and he sat and watched the interaction. He tried to analyze the facial expressions of the two men on the other side of the room, but like him, both were trained to keep their faces blank. Moody was doing a better job of it than James though, because Sirius could tell something was bothering James. The conversation went on for a few minutes, ending with Moody giving a small nod.

Sirius watched James walk over to his desk, directly next to his own, not bothering to hide the fact that he'd been watching.

"Have you done any work today? Or have you just been watching Moody?" James said once he reached his desk. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts then.

"Work? Who do you think I am, Remus?" Sirius retorted back. "So what was that about with Moody?"

"Get some work done Sirius." James waved him off and clicked on the computer. Soon enough the tapping of the keys on his keyboard let Sirius know that trying to talk to him would be useless, leading the latter to settle in to work himself. The afternoon was short and soon enough the two black haired men had left the building and were walking off their train to the neighborhood where they lived.

"Shall we get a drink?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"I should get home." James said, in a weak attempt to avoid what he knew was coming next.

"James. Mate. Really, what is going on?"

James stopped walking and leaded against a building on the London Street. Sirius observed that he looked incredibly run down all of a sudden, as he stepped off the main walk, and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning up against the wall next to James.

"I was at the doctor this morning." He started, pulling his glasses off his face and cleaning them on his shirt.

"Wait. I thought you went to the doctor last week?" Sirius interrupted. His position shifted from a more casual stance, to face James more directly.

"I did. They wanted to do more testing, and I got my results today."

"Don't they normally just call to tell you your results? I mean unless something's wrong. And you've always been a healthy bloke…"

"Sirius. I have cancer." James shook his head. Sirius's face was frozen. He simply stood and blinked at his friend. James was his partner in the agency, his best friend, his brother. They'd grown up together since their first year of boarding school in grade six. James's parents had taken him in when his parents were being abusive. James had cancer. James was dying.

"H-how? W-wh…" Sirius stuttered. The man with glasses stood up straight and the pair continued walking down the street, though a solemn note had carried over them.

"I found out this morning. Rhabdomyosarcoma. I was talking with Moody about taking some time off to receive chemotherapy. I start tomorrow."

"Does Lily know?"

"No." James said. "I was going to tell her once I got home."

"Alright." Sirius said. For once he was speechless. James looked at him, and he could tell he was taking the news hard. He could hardly believe it himself.

"I'm not going to die Sirius. You all need me too much." James gripped his friends shoulder supportively. As if Sirius was the one who needed support with this news.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. St. Thomas's Hospital?" Sirius asked, referring to the medical center closest to where they lived. James nodded and thanked his friend. "Do you want me to tell Remus and Pet-, never mind? Remus?"

Sirius stuttered over the name of one of their old friends. Peter had betrayed all their trust a few months ago, and it was still difficult to comprehend that their quartet was now only a trio. James sighed heavily before answering.

"Yes. I'd call him, but I feel like, you know, Lily." Sirius smiled sadly thinking of how misfortune played out that the only one of them in a serious relationship had to deal with all of this. He nodded.

"I'll talk to him, and bring him with me tomorrow. Stay strong mate, you don't have much of a choice."

"I know. Thanks."

James turned away and opened the door to the stairway of his apartment. He could smell some kind of dinner cooking coming from his flat, and smiled sadly as he opened the door. He heard the music that Lily had playing in the kitchen, and he knew that if he walked in she would be happily dancing along with the song. James wanted her to have her carefree happiness for forever, but it could only be prolonged for a little while longer.

"Hello Lil! I'm home!" She responded in kind, calling out from the kitchen, not wanting to leave whatever she was cooking to see him. James went into their bedroom and changed into clothing more comfortable than his suit and tie. When he got into the kitchen Lily turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He savored the feel.

"How was work?" She asked, turning back to the stove. James went over to the cabinet where they kept the dishes and pulled out what they needed for their meal.

"I was only in this afternoon, but good." James said. Lily turned off the stove and pulled silverware out of the drawer. The couple worked in cooperation to set the table.

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"Lily, I was at the doctor this morning." The red headed woman shot her husband a funny look. "They found something in my tests last week, so they called me back in."

"James Potter, if you are joking with me it's not funny in the least. I'm thoroughly worried right now." She put her hands on her hips, her body language not conveying the worry that filled her eyes suddenly.

"I wish I was love. The doctor says I have Rhabdomyosarcoma. It's a type of soft tissue ca-"

"Cancer." Lily sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, wringing the pot holder in her hands. "Oh god James."

The man sat down in the chair across from her and took her hand. He knew his wife would take it badly, worse even than Sirius, because of the fact that she was a doctor. Not an oncologist, but a pediatrician, even so she understood the cancer he had.

"It's most common in children." She started rattling off facts about it. "I've seen it once and read reports about other cases. But adults rarely get it. For an adult…"

"The survival rate is only about 25 percent for five years. I know." James finished where Lily broke off. A tear streamed down Lily's face, and then she continued speaking.

"Where's the tumor?"

"In my neck." He replied, rubbing the spot the doctor had pointed out earlier. "Only about 4 centimeters long. But it's not going to kill me Lil. I won't let it."

After that the two of them sat in silence, communicating through the touch they shared across the table. Their dinner was left untouched on the stove.

When Sirius arrived home after walking another block or so from the apartment where he left James he turned into another, rather similar building full of flats. He knew he needed to go and speak with Remus, to break the bad news, but first he needed to change. And get a drink. Mainly the drink.

The black haired man changed into a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, then moved from his bedroom to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a glass, downing a good bit of it right away, before pouring more, and heading out his door.

Remus had decided to rent the apartment down the hall when old Mrs. Figg moved out to live with her sister. This was convenient since both men lived on their own and often ate together, since cooking for two was simpler than cooking for one. It also made caring the bad news much simpler too.

Sirius knocked on the door, knowing that the man inside was probably cursing him at the moment for interrupting his work. Remus had recently become inspired to write another book, and disrupting him was normally a dangerous activity that Sirius avoided if possible. But tonight that wasn't possible. When there was no response right away, Sirius used his entire arm to bang on the door.

"Damn it Remus! Put down your work and open the door." Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, what do you want." Remus asked with a sigh as he opened the door. The thin man looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for days.

"We need to talk." Was all Sirius said as he pushed his way into the small flat. There were books on every surface that could hold them, save the few places left for them to sit. He placed his drink down on one pile of books and placed himself on the sofa, while he waited for Remus to close the door and sit himself. The blond man instead choose to stand beside his desk.

"What is it? And why are you drinking whisky? You never drink whisky." Remus said, referring to the fact that Sirius had sworn off the liquor after college, and since had only drank draft.

"It's James. Remus, he has cancer. Found out this morning. He's breaking the news to Lily right now I'm sure." Remus sat heavily in his chair, and ran his hand through his hair.

"What type is it?"

"Some type of sarcoma. Rah something I believe. He starts chemo tomorrow, you can ask then. I told him we'd visit." Remus nodded, but turned to his computer. Sirius sat and thought about all that had happened today and took another swig of his drink. Remus spoke up again suddenly.

"Rhabdomyosarcoma. Soft tissue cancer." He shook his head, "25 percent survival rate of 5 years in adults. Sirius, you want to go get me one of those?"

Remus asked referring to the amber liquid that Sirius had just started gripping tighter when he heard the numbers for the first time.

"I'm just going to bring the whole damn bottle."


End file.
